Littlest Things
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Sequel to What Hurts The Most. It's been two years and Andie has to take a certain someone to meet their father.


** Littlest Things**

**Hey guys, what's up? Nothing much going on here other than some severe thunderstorm warnings but where I am it's super sunny. Um, this is the sequel to What Hurts the Most. I hadn't originally planned on this but I think it needs one. Um I'm not sure if it'll be sad or what but I hope you guys like it.**

**A/N-It's been two years since What Hurts the Most, oh and this one is named after Lily Allen's "Littlest Things".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

A shiny, sleek black Mercedes Benz sat in an empty parking lot. The golden sun in the bright blue sky beat down on it as if it was cooking it like an egg. A girl with dark brown hair sat in the drivers' seat, she'd be twenty one soon yet she could easily pass for a sixteen year old. The notes of music that floated out of the stereo were somewhat calming. It was one of her favorite songs and right about now it applied to her. Her long slender fingers reached up to pull her black sunglasses away from her chocolate eyes before turning the volume up just a hair on the radio. She gave a great sigh before brushing her bangs from her eyes, she didn't know if she could do this. It might have been sunny outside but inside Andie's head she only saw stormy weather.

_Sometimes I find myself sitting' back and reminiscing  
Especially when I have to watch other people kissing'  
And I remember when you started calling' me your miss's  
All the play fighting', all the flirtatious disses  
I'd tell you sad stories about my childhood  
I don't why I trusted you but I knew that I could  
We'd spend the whole weekend lying in our own dirt  
I was just so happy in your boxers and your t-shirt_

A rustling sound from the backseat of the car caused Andie to turn around. The child in the backseat was just waking up. He was turning two today, one of the reasons Andie had decided to bring him. He'd been asking ever since he started talking to come. Andie hadn't been too sure about it but she figured she'd have to bring him sooner or later. And in her heart she wanted it to be sooner.

His dirty blond hair was all over his head like usual and his chubby cheek had strawberries smeared all over them. Andie couldn't help but smile as she watched her son rub his wide chocolate eyes.

Chase's eyes.

_Dreams, Dreams  
Of when we had just started things  
Dreams of you and me  
It seems, It seems  
That I can't shake those memories  
I wonder if you have the same dreams too._

Andie remembered the day she had him like it was yesterday. She'd been in so much pain that she started to call for Chase. Andie had temporarily forgotten that he was no longer here. She'd forgotten about that day when it happened. In her pain filled mind, he should be on his way to see the birth of his child.

Moose had been the only one she allowed in the delivery room and she remembered calling him Chase a few times. He took it though and let her, probably figuring that it was just better to do it that way. Moose held her hand and breathed with her and tried his hardest to keep her calm. He had to lie to her a bit though, halfway through the delivery she was back to calling and demanding that they bring her Chase. Moose had no choice but to lie to her and tell her that he was coming.

"He'll be here." Moose had whispered in her ear. "He's just stuck in traffic."

_The littlest things that take me there  
I know it sounds lame but its so true  
I know its not right, but it seems unfair  
That the things are reminding me of you  
Sometimes I wish we could just pretend  
Even if only for one weekend  
So come on, Tell me  
Is this the end?_

At first Andie was mad at Moose for lying to her like that. But the more she thought about it the more she could see his reasoning. She had been having a baby and telling her that the baby's father wouldn't be coming because he was dead was not a good idea.

"Momma?" Her son muttered sleepily. "We here?"

Andie unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into the backseat, sitting next to the bulky car seat Andie pulled from her pocket a napkin. She gently took hold of his chin and began to clean the pink stains away. He protested but Andie held his chin firmly,

"Be still baby." Andie said smiling. "You've got to get your face cleaned."

His chocolate eyes met hers and Andie tried to give him the brightest she could. He must have sensed that his mother was sad because he stopped squirming and let Andie finish cleaning his face.

When she was finished, Andie put the napkin back in her pocket.

"You ready to go see your Daddy baby?"

He nodded happily, Andie watched smiling as he tried to unbuckle himself from his car seat. His brown eyes narrowed as he struggled for a moment,

"Broke." He muttered.

Andie gave him a dramatic frown when he looked up at her sadly.

"Oh no," She gasped putting her hands on her cheeks. "It's broke, how will you get out?"

Her son frowned again before looking down at the straps that held him in the seat.

"Help?" He asked after a moment or two.

Andie smiled and gently began to unbuckle him. She did it slowly while watching him watch her. He was gonna be a smart one he was. Moose and Alex were to blame for that, they spoiled him rotten from the moment they held him in their arms. Moose had decided that he'd be the one to teach him to dance and Alex would teach him the things he would need in school.

_Drinking' tea in bed  
Watching DVD's  
When I discovered all your dirty grotty magazines  
You take me out shopping and all we'd buy is trainers  
As if we ever needed anything to entertain us  
the first time that you introduced me to your friends  
and you could tell I was nervous, so you held my hand  
when I was feeling down, you made that face you do  
There's no one in the world that could replace you_

Andie was grateful for them because even though Blake and Alex made sure she would never have to work another day if she didn't want to, raising a child by ones self was hard. She was busy every second of every day, making breakfast, getting him dressed and playing with him, making lunch, getting him to take a nap, cleaning the house, making dinner, playing more with him, giving him a bath and finally getting him to go to bed. Once he was finally in bed and asleep all Andie wanted to do was go to sleep herself. Moose and Alex had started coming and babysitting him Saturdays so Andie could have a day to herself and be with her friends. It was hard, but with her friends help, Andie was making it work.

When he was free of his car seat, he clapped his hands and sent his mother a three tooth grin.

"See Daddy?" He asked as Andie opened the door and climbed out.

She nodded and held out her hands to him.

"Yep we're gonna go see Daddy now."

With him held tightly in her arms, Andie closed the car door with her foot and headed toward the gate. Her high heeled boots made a nice ring on the concrete but it became muffled when she stepped through the gate and started walking on the lush green grass.

"Scary," A tiny voice whispered in Andie's ear.

Andie rearranged him in her arms so she could look at him. She gave him a comforting smile,

"Don't be scared baby." She said. "This is the safest place in the world."

"No safe." He shook his head. "Scary."

He buried his face in her shoulder and Andie rubbed his back.

"When you're older." Andie told him quietly. "And you're scared, if I'm not around you come here."

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Because your Daddy will keep you safe." Andie explained. "He'll always keep you safe."

His grip tightened on Andie's neck and she turned right before walking about ten steps and stopping.

"Here we are." Andie said quietly.

As she sat down on the grass, he turned around in her arms and let out a high squeal.

"Daddy!"

Andie smiled sadly as she gazed at the same picture her son was looking at. It was of her and Chase. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her body pressed back into his. He'd rested his chin on her shoulder and Andie's hand was cupping his cheek. Both of them were smiling brightly at the camera. Moose had told them to get cute and that was what they'd come up with.

_Dreams, Dreams  
Of when we had just started things  
Dreams of me and you  
It seems, It seems  
That I can't shake those memories  
I wonder if you feel the same way too_

Andie's son stood up with Andie's help and held on tightly to her index fingers. He took the two steps forward to the marble headstone before letting go of his mothers' fingers and wrapped his arms around the headstone as much as he could.

"Hi Daddy," He said softly.

Andie couldn't stop the tears that came rushing into her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and tried not to let her shoulders shake. Suddenly, small hands were covering her own. They pulled them from her face and Andie met her sons' eyes,

"No cry." He said frowning. "No sad Mommy."

Andie bit her lip as her baby wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight hug. She hugged him back tightly and smiled,

"You give the best hugs." She told him.

"Mommy?" He asked quietly looking at her. "Did Daddy hug?"

Andie nodded smiling,

"His hugs were as good as yours." She said. "I bet that's why you're such a good hugger."

He smiled at her before plopping down in her lap.

Andie wasn't sure how long the two of them sat there. Staring at the picture and the name engraved in the headstone. But it must have been a long time because when Andie looked back down at her son, he was asleep again.

"Guess that means it time to go." Andie muttered.

She kissed her finger tips and ran them across the name.

"Love you forever." She said quietly.

With her son safely in her arms, Andie clambered to her feet. She held him closely and kissed his forehead.

"See you later husband of mine." Andie said smiling down at the headstone. "I'll be back soon."

The cemetery was still empty as Andie headed back to her car. It wasn't creepy or scary at least not to Andie,

"Safest place in the world." Andie said outloud.

"Because everyone is dead."

Andie spun around, her eyes wide and her heart pounding.

A guy was leaning against a huge angel headstone. He was dressed in all black with a hood over his face along with a baseball cap. He and Andie stared at each other but Andie couldn't see any part of his face.

"He's beautiful." He said nodding to the two year old in Andie's arms.

"Thank you." Andie said quietly.

"What's his name?"

Andie considered not telling him. But there was something familiar about this guy, he had a certain presence about him that made Andie not be frightened of him.

"Chase," Andie said. "I named his after his father."

The guy nodded,

"It's a cool name." He smiled and Andie saw bright white teeth. She thought she heard a certain cockiness in his voice but she couldn't have been sure.

"I should be going," Andie said. "He's having a birthday party in an hour and he can't be late to his own party."

Again the guy nodded.

_The littlest things that take me there  
I know it sounds lame but it's so true  
I know it's not right, but it seems unfair  
That the things reminding me of you  
Sometimes I wish we could just pretend  
Even if only for one weekend  
So come on, Tell me_

"See you around," He said.

Andie turned away from him and started heading back to her car. She had unlocked the backdoor only when three words were whispered in her ear.

"Wife of mine."

_Is this the end?_

**That right there is what I call a cliffhanger lol. Eh don't ask me why I just added last part. I must be losing my mind but that's neither here nor there. Did you guys like it?**

**A/N-This is like one of the weirdest one-shots I've ever done lol.**

**Danyi**


End file.
